


A Day At The Race Track

by kitkat0723



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca is spending one more day with her brother before he ships off to college and Chris is at the Daytona 500 to be Grand Marshal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Race Track

**Author's Note:**

> ***WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON***  
> This was based off a picture my favorite Chris Evans fan page posted. The admin said the outfit (which is in detail) reminded her of a day at the races.

"I'll be right back," I leaned over to yell at my brother Kyle. He nodded his head and me and stayed focused on the race. I don't see WHY or HOW this is considered a sport or even activity. I only agreed to come because this was his last weekend in town. My baby brother was off to the great white north on a full ride to The Ohio State University. I just felt bad he would miss the sun. I made my way down the stairs from our seats and headed towards concessions. It might be a cool day, if one considers sixty-five with a humidity rate of 80% cool, but it was still hot sitting in the sun in Daytona. I made my way through a crowd of people and went to stand in the long line of people. I took out my phone and checked Facebook for anything new. Not much. Except who the grand marshal was for today's race. I knew who it was. I looked up one of my favorite celebrity pages just to see if they had dug up any new pictures from today. Sure enough. The Chris Evans Universe page, never failed to have the BEST pictures of Chris. There was one from right before the race. He was in a grey hat with the puma logo and a military cut black shirt, that popped all those muscles out, and some dark wash jeans that hugged his lower half perfectly. His beard was trimmed and oh man what a smile. Before I got lost in yet another pictures of Captain America himself, I closed my phone. I knew he was here today, but I didn't think he would come down and hang with the rest of us peasants. I grabbed my order of two pops and fries and tried to make my way back to my brother without spilling the pops or the fries on me or anyone else. Not looking where I was going I bumped into a solid wall of back. "Excuse me," I said and tried to walk around them. "Sorry. Forgot where I was going for a minute," the person said. I looked up and almost did drop everything in my hands.   
"OH MY GOD!" I squeaked out. I just saw that same face not two minutes ago.   
"Hi," he said and smiled at me.   
"Uh. Hi," I said. Oh that was LAME! Becca! I chastised myself.   
"Would you like some help?" he asked. I shook my head trying to wake myself up because surely this was a dream.   
"How are you not being mobbed right now?" I asked in a low voice while looking around. I so did NOT what to be caught up in a Marvel fan mob.   
"It's the hat," he smiled at me.   
"No way that really works," I said in disbelief.   
"Almost every time. Besides earlier I had on just my sunglasses so no one knows I'm under the hat. Let me help you carry this back to your seat," he said and grabbed the pop holder before I could object.   
"Um, thanks. My brother is going to be shocked," I said as we started walking again.   
"You're here with your brother instead of husband, or boyfriend?" he asked.   
"I don't have either of the latter category, I don't have time. And yes with my baby brother because this is his last weekend in town. He is going away to college," I said and willed the tears I felt coming, away.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad," he said as we started our ascent to the noise.   
"It's fine. It's just I raised him since he was 12 when our parents died. Anyway, NOT important. What are you doing down here with fans. Don't they have a suit or something for you," I had to start yelling or get really close for him to hear as the noise started to spike.   
"They do, but I wanted to be down here with the fans, not the owners writing the checks," he got real close and yelled in my ear. Don't lose control Becca, I scolded myself.   
"Well then, welcome to the noise," I yelled to him. We finally made it back to mine and Kyle's seats. He looked up about to say thanks when he saw who I was with. His mouth dropped open to form a huge O. I nodded my head and closed his mouth and sat down.   
Since no one was sitting next to me, Chris sat down. Our thighs brushed up against one another. I moved mine a little further away, as I looked out at the track, but honestly I could care less about what was going on. I took my phone out of my purse and felt a little silly but I pulled up my notebook app to a fresh page and wrote a note to Chris. 'Sorry it's loud. Thanks for walking me back to my seat. It was really great to meet you,' and handed it to him. He looked down then back over to me. He exited out of my app, he must have the same phone as me, and pulled up my camera and slung and arm around me and snapped a selfie. I'm pretty sure my face was super red and I looked terrified, but HELLO! Chris freakin Evans just had an arm around me. He touched me! He pulled the notebook app back up and replied to me. 'You're the first fan who ever treated me normal and didn't act all crazy. Enjoy the race and call me sometime, Becca :)' He added his phone number but, wait how did? I looked over at him and he held up my key chain Kyle had made on one of the college tours somewhere. I nodded my head feeling like an idiot. He kissed my cheek and then got up when someone tapped him on the shoulder, I assume the person who had the seat next to mine, and then he was gone. I smiled and looked at the Selfie, I didn't look like a complete fool, and hugged my phone to me. I shot off a quick text to the number. 'Thanks :D' and enjoyed the rest of the race with my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
